marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Gwenna (Crop Top employee) * * * * ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * ** Danica ** Stevie * * * * Brooklyn Mall Security * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Monsters * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Brooklyn Mall ******* The One-Stop Crop Top Shop ****** ****** Linda's Burgers (1425 Atkinson Road) ***** ****** Upper East Side ******* Hedy Wolfe's Apartment Items: * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Patsy Walker now works at a clothing shop at Brooklyn Mall, a miserable experience due to the behavior of both the costumers and her boss. Once two patrons recognize her as "the girl from the comics" and tweet a picture of her with Ian online, Patsy learns through Ian that Hedy Wolfe revealed the Patsy comics are based on a true story. Given Hedy mentions "Patsy hasn't spoken to me in years", Patsy gets angry, stating that "She won't even return my calls! Jen's been after her for a week!" Once a costumer shoplifts by inserting tops into her magic bag, Patsy decides to go into the Hellcat costume and pursue her. Once she catches the thief, she recognizes Hellcat as someone her boss would be happy to see. The mall security's appearance makes the thief decide to vanish by jumping into her bag, and Hellcat runs back to the shop. Back as Patsy, she finds Hedy at her workplace, having arrived there following the online photo. Patsy complains to Hedy about republishing the old Patsy comics and not replying to her calls, and says she will not talk to Hedy again without her lawyer (Jen). Soon after, Patsy's boss fires her. Seeing the need to find company, Patsy requests the presence of all her friends at a burger joint, only Carol Danvers doesn't show up. Ms. America and Spectrum mention how they learned about Patsy's "job agency for the superpowered" as Ian posted about it on message boards, and there are plenty of possible costumers. Meanwhile, Valkyrie states a former enemy is gathering the gifted for villainous purpose - Casiolena. Patsy is shocked, but Squirrel Girl fails to recognize the name. | Solicit = • FRIENDSHIP AND BURGERS! Monsters and rent checks! A ghost from the past with questionable motives! • Hellcat has more than enough to deal with as a crime-fighter, why does being Patsy Walker have to be so tough, too? • Join us for the comic critics are calling “available January 2016!” | Notes = This story is reprinted on Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol. 1: Hooked On A Feline. | Trivia = *One shop in the mall, of which a bag and product are later seen, is "Build a Moose", parodying the Build-A-Bear Workshop. *Linda's Burgers is a take on the television show Bob's Burgers, where the titular character, Bob Belcher, is married to Linda. *The burglar says "Oh, you pretty things" regarding a pair of shoes, referencing a song by David Bowie - who had died shortly before the comic was published.Music to Marvel By: Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! | Recommended = | Links = }}